


The Talk

by theredhoodie



Series: The Sterek Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s official. Stiles Stilinski is dating Derek Hale. And everyone knows it but his dad. Yeah, this couldn’t pose any problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The second half to The Intermission. See why I had to split it up? Yes, yes yes. And…it’s the birthday fic. Among other things. ENJOY. (Hastily edited. Don’t mind typos. Will fix later.)

Stiles woke up slowly. He was aware of feeling too hot, was confused and then realized he was basically being hugged by a furnace. He was on his stomach, Derek's arms were literately all around him, under his chest and another lay across his back, fingers bunched up Stiles' shirt. Derek was more sleeping _on_ him than next to him, his head resting between the base of Stiles' shoulderblades. Stiles tried moving but found that he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut and made a fist under his pillow.

Derek had shown up last night, after Stiles got home. He had celebrated his birthday with his dad after waking up. The Sheriff had to work, and Stiles told him he was going out with friends anyway. It had been totally true. He went over to Scott's and they had played Madden for a few hours before his mom got home and pulled out the mini-cake she had gotten Stiles. They had split it in thirds and devoured it within a few seconds.

After that, they had headed to the pack party. It wasn't anything more than meeting at Applebees and taking over one of those enormous corner booths with the seven of them—Lydia had come, not Derek—where they were too loud and Stiles didn't expect any gifts but got some anyway. Lydia had even gotten him something, which was nice, but not as thrilling as he would have thought a few months ago. It also didn't take a genius to see that something was _seriously_ going on with Isaac and Erica—not that it was a problem, Stiles saw it as a good thing—and Scott texted Allison a few times and she eventually called to wish Stiles a happy birthday. All in all it was a blast and they were eventually kicked out after overstaying their welcome.

Stiles dropped Scott off at home, debated going to Derek's and just ended up back at his own house. His dad would probably be working until the wee hours so he had cleaned house a bit and was flicking through channels when he heard a knock. It wasn't from the front door, but the one off the kitchen. Stiles was tentative to get it but found Derek there. It was probably a good thing he hadn't used the front door since he had nosy neighbors and Stiles didn't need his dad finding out...not yet.

"What, no present?" Stiles pouted.

Derek just grumbled something and walked in.

They ended up on the couch, watching Return of the Jedi. Well...sort of. Stiles didn't want to soil his favorite film by not watching every second of it, but Derek got antsy halfway through and started nuzzling his neck and distracting him. Either Derek was extremely horny or Stiles was just too adorable, but either way, they successfully missed the last twenty minutes of movie.

But then Derek got hungry so Stiles made him a sandwich and they talked a little. Well, Stiles talked a lot and Derek interjected every once and a while. Stiles told him about his day and about Isaac and Erica. Derek didn't seem to think it was a problem either.

It also was totally not weird to be making out with Derek either. Later, after Stiles had an entertaining time trying to teach Derek how to use an Xbox, they landed in Stiles' room and on his bed. Derek was warm and heavy but in a good way and Stiles was timid and his heart felt like exploding most of the time and Derek was way better at this than he was. It didn't really matter though, because Derek just had more experience all around and Stiles felt like a wet noodle most of the time. A hot and aroused wet noodle but a noodle nonetheless.

When Stiles apologized for his lack of experience, Derek told him he had never gotten physical with another guy before except to punch him in the face, which led Stiles to ramble on for about five minutes about Derek's dangerous trip down a route of violence, and Derek proceeded to push Stiles against a wall because of it.

Derek growled a lot, deep down in his chest and Stiles caught his eyes going red once or twice. He kept telling himself whatever noises he was making were manly enough, because there was no way he could match Derek on that front, he didn't do the growl thing.

He did, however, do the hair grabbing thing, and the repeating of _best birthday ever, best birthday ever, best birthday ever_ over and over in his head, until there was actual pants-to-pants touching and his mind went to mush. He pretty much forgot how to function because Derek freakin' Hale was pinning him against the wall with his _entire_ body…

And then Derek stepped back and Stiles was hit with a blast of cool air that slipped up between them. "Stiles," Derek said. Stiles was thankful that the wall was there because he was definitely feeling like a noodle just then.

"Yeeeah?"

"Your dad just pulled in."

Stiles blinked and processed the words before he flipped out. "Oh fuck," he said, pushing Derek out of the way as he scrambled to click off the lamp and then shut his door. "Don't try to leave, he'll probably see you." _Dammit_. Stiles ran a hand over his face and then he heard the front door shut. He spun around and pushed Derek back into the corner of the room with his dresser. "Just stay…there," he said, before jumping onto his bed with a light curse. His heart was hammering against his chest and his jeans were still too tight. He tried to control his breathing, but decided to just hold his breath and hide his face with the comforter when his dad came up the stairs and opened the door, poking his head inside. A beam of light cut across the room to the windowsill. Both Derek and Stiles held their breaths before the Sheriff closed the door again and padded softly down to his room.

Neither of them moved. Derek listened to the Sheriff run the sink, groan about an ache in his back and then he heard the shuffle of sheets and blankets and only then did he step farther into the room and Stiles flicked on the lamp.

"I uh…don't think he noticed," Stiles breathed, standing up slowly. Derek was looking at him oddly. "What?"

"I should go," Derek settled on, keeping his voice low. He walked toward the window.

"Wait, no…" Stiles stepped around the bed. "You're gunna leave me like that?" He gave Derek a 'shitty move, dude' look. "You know, I'm not just your late night booty call."

"It's your birthday." Technically it was almost two hours into the day after Stiles' birthday, but who needed to be specific about these things?

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. "Oh sure. You…you never buy me anything because you're your own present so you can do whatever you want? Yeah, good one."

Derek cracked a smile. "Your dad is fifteen feet away."

Stiles ran a hand over his hair. "That I am aware. Why don't you uh…stay anyway? We could…sleep." He didn't mention that he had to be up for school in about five hours and he could really use the rest, no matter how much he felt buzzed. Really, his skin felt like it was being zapped by miniature lightning bolts every time he moved.

"Sleep."

"Yes, it's a thing us humans do. I'm pretty sure wolves do too." Stiles shrugged, mind made up. He stripped off his pants—almost taking a nose dive since his motor skills weren't set properly—and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Who sleeps in jeans?" With a shrug, he flicked off the lamp again and got under his covers. He actually held his breath and a few moments later he heard a buckle clink— _note to self, Derek always wears belts, they're worse than bras, needs practice_ —and then a second later, Derek was next to him.

"Should we cuddle?" Stiles asked after a quiet second. "Do you cuddle? Are you like…calmed down enough to cuddle?" Derek's arm snaked around him and pulled Stiles' back to his chest. "Or we could spoon…that's like cuddling."

They fell asleep. Or, Stiles did, and Derek stayed up for a while. And five hours later, Stiles was waking up to stifling heat while being crushed into his mattress. He reached out with a hand and shut off his alarm on his phone before it went off and woke up the whole house. If he was lucky, he and Derek could sneak out before his dad got up.

"Derek," Stiles said after another attempt to push off the werewolf. No such luck. "Derek, it's Monday, I have school. _Derek._ "

Derek nuzzled Stiles' shirt.

"Get up," Stiles tried again, keeping as quiet as he could. "C'mon, my dad has a shotgun."

"He doesn't have a shotgun," Derek mumbled into Stiles' back before he released Stiles and moved to the other side of the bed.

Stiles let out a breath as the air around him cooled. "Whatever, he's got a gun." Stiles stretched where he lay and turned his head to look at Derek. "You never even said happy birthday. Totally rude, man."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's not your birthday any more."

"That doesn't change anything." Stiles forced himself to swing his legs off the bed. He really, really wanted to just stay there and kiss Derek, but he was a lame chicken so he didn't. "Just…stay here. I'm going to shower. If you leave this room, I swear to God, my dad will find you and I will hate you forever."

Derek did as he was told. He put an arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling as he heard the water start up. He didn't move from the bed, because it was much more comfortable than his own, and smelled entirely of Stiles. He was just pushing off the covers when he heard a creak outside the door and froze. The Sheriff had gotten up and Derek hadn't even realized. His breath caught, but after a few seconds, there were a few more creaks signaling that the man was going downstairs.

Stiles smelled coffee as he ran between the bathroom and his room in boxers, shutting the door loudly behind him. He turned to find Derek sitting at his desk—wearing pants, which was probably a good thing—flipping through the werewolf encyclopedia Stiles had gotten for Christmas.

"My dad's up," he commented, tearing through his drawers for clothes.

"I heard."

Stiles bit his cheek. "Um…if you sneak out when I'm leaving…it could work. Or you could stay, since my dad usually doesn't come to my room unless I'm home."

"Usually," Derek mused.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled on a shirt. "Hey, you're the one who came over and started making out with me. This is entirely your fault."

"You asked me to stay."

Stiles frowned. "It's still your fault." He pulled on jeans and socks and checked his phone. He could leave early if he skipped breakfast and Derek could slip out his window. Or… _damn_ , he really hadn't thought this through.

"I'll be back. Just…stay." Stiles disappeared from the room, heading downstairs, trying to sound and act like he wasn't hiding his werewolf boyfriend upstairs. "Morning, Pops," he said as he turned into the kitchen. His dad was standing, waiting for the coffee to finish and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," the Sheriff replied as Stiles walked passed him to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. "Tell me something."

"Yeah?" Stiles pulled out a glass.

"Since when did you own two leather jackets?"

Stiles swallowed. And dropped the OJ carton in the sink. _Fuck_. "Wha—what?" He turned around and followed his dad's gaze. Yes…there was his jacket, hanging on its hook by the door and…Derek's was on the back of the couch. "Oh…crap."

His dad was being eerily calm. "There's someone in your room right now, isn't there?"

Stiles could barely breathe. He knew Derek could hear this and wondered if he was already high tailing it out of the house. "Uh-huh," he squeaked.

The Sheriff looked at him pointedly. "Here. Now."

Stiles nodded and walked slowly from the room before rushing up the stairs and flinging his door open. Derek was standing by the window, but it wasn't open and he was still there.

"So…you heard," Stiles said, gulping and walking farther into the room. "My uh…" He didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was gripping Derek's shirt and kissing him and his heart stopped pounding painfully. "Right uh…my dad knows," he said, stepping back with a sharp nod as if all he'd done was shake Derek's hand.

"Does he have his gun?"

Stiles snorted. "That was supposed to be my line." He let go of Derek's shirt and mutely left the room, Derek trailing behind.

His dad had a coffee mug in hand now, leaning against the island and waiting. Stiles walked into the room first and then Derek joined him. Stiles swore it looked like his dad was about to have a heart attack.

"So…Dad," Stiles started, fidgeting in his spot and looking at his dad, trying to judge him by his facial expression.

"Derek," the Sheriff said, voice low and even. _Scary_. "Derek Hale…spent the night."

Stiles swallowed. "I know you hate lying so… _yes_."

"Stiles. What…how do you even know him?"

Oh. _Now_ he had to lie. "He's uh…he's friends with Scott. Well not _friends_ per say, but they know each other and it's all a little bit complicated."

"Stiles…" Alright, his dad seemed more perplexed than angry. For now. "How did this happen?"

"How did _what_ happen?"

"You said…we didn't need to have a talk."

Stiles flushed. Oh right, _that_. The whole 'Oh I don't need to have the gay talk with my dad' talk. The one Stiles had been having with Danny. Often. Danny was full of useful information. "It just sorta…happened."

"When?" His voice was suddenly sharp.

Stiles actually glanced over at Derek, who was looking stoic and taking it all in stride. "Christmas?" Stiles made a 'please don't yell at me' face. "Look Dad, it's not what you think. Well, it is, but it isn't."

The Sheriff actually looked at Derek then, for the first time since he'd come into the room. "What do you have to say?"

"I haven't done anything you can arrest me for," Derek said. "I think," he added under his breath.

Stiles resisted the urge to grin. "Dad…look, I've gotta get going or I'll be late for _school_."

The Sheriff looked back at his son and put down his coffee, taking a step forward and emphasizing his words with his hands. "Here's what's going to happen. Stiles, you are going to go to school. Derek will leave. I want the two of you back here at four." Which meant, after school. "Got it?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Um…can we go now?"

His dad gave him a hard look before nodding. "Yes."

Stiles pushed Derek to the door before shooting back to his room to grab his backpack and shove his feet into shoes. He grabbed Derek's jacket on the way and shoved it at him before pulling on his own and shutting the door behind them.

He let out a breath and leaned against the door for a minute. Derek stood down the path a few paces, hands in jacket pockets, looking as calm as ever.

"Don't look like that," Stiles protested, walking away from the door. "You are going to be put through hell later. I mean, you're coming right?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Stiles jerked a thumb at his Jeep, as if it needed introduction.

Derek shrugged and they got into Stiles' car. Stiles was jittery and so was his car. He had to coax her into starting up.

"You are going to reevaluate your relationship with me after tonight," Stiles said once the Jeep started and he pulled her onto the street. "I mean, really. My dad could possibly shoot you. Sure, they won't be silver bullets, but it'll hurt and there will be blood and then you'll like heal and he'll start asking questions and oh God, would you kill him if he found out about werewolves? I mean, you didn't kill _me_ but I know you wanted to. And I'm sure you'll want to kill me again after this talk. It'll be the worst meet-the-parents in the history of kids meeting parents. He's going to make a point about you once getting arrested for murder." Stiles sucked in hasty breaths between sentences.

"Stiles." Derek reached over and put his hand on Stiles' knee. His _knee_. Right there in the middle of Beacon Hills, in his Jeep…at a stop light.

"Yeah?" Stiles looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it. If I can survive hunters, I think I can survive your dad."

Stiles nodded but he wasn't convinced. "You would think so." A car beeped behind them and Stiles almost stalled the Jeep, but managed to not, and drove forward. "Do you uh…do you want me to drop you somewhere?"

A minute and a half later, Stiles was pulling to the curb at the intersection close to the school. "After school…"

"I'll swing by."

"My house? Or school?" Stiles was confused, he hadn't eaten breakfast and his heart felt exhausted from its excessive pounding.

"House. I'll even use the front door."

He was trying to cheer Stiles up. Stiles forced himself to calm down for a second. "Ha, okay. Dad'll like that." He swallowed a lump of fear and anxiety. "I'm gunna end up late if…"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Derek patted his knee and slipped out of the Jeep.

Stiles gave him one last look before pulling out into the street and toward school. He just shut off the engine when Erica pulled up next to him. Isaac and Boyd appeared from the car and Stiles joined them on the sidewalk.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Boyd asked.

Right. Can't hide anything from werewolves. "My dad…caught me and Derek," Stiles said, hanging his head.

"Caught? As in… _caught_ caught?" Isaac asked. A smirk was about ready to burst onto his face.

Stiles glared. "No. He saw Derek's jacket this morning."

"This morning?" Erica said loudly. "Derek stayed the night?"

Stiles flushed. Erica smirked—Isaac too, they were like smirky twins—and just then Scott came up. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Stiles…?"

"Stiles was just telling us how he spent his birthday," Erica said as they started walking across the grass.

Scott frowned for a second. But then he smelled Derek. "Oh." Scott raised his eyebrows. "With Derek…?"

"We didn't…we didn't do anything, okay. Seriously. There are more important matters going on," Stiles said seriously. "Scott, my _dad_ found out."

That was cause for concern. Scott knew something about fathers finding out who was dating their kids. "Uh…that's bad."

"You think?"

"It's not _that_ bad," Isaac put in.

"Really? Enlighten me," Stiles said, words layered in angry sarcasm. Oh God, he was turning into Derek.

"Your dad could have shot Derek on the spot."

He had a point. "Dad scheduled a talk for the three of us after school today."

A chorus of "Ouch" and "Oh crap" and a "Good luck" from Erica filled the air around Stiles. They were now making their way up the front steps.

"I also missed breakfast," Stiles added. "Anyone have anything…?" Erica fished around in her messenger bag and pulled out a half-squished granola bar. Stiles took it. "Thanks."

"After school, huh?" Scott said as Erica and Isaac walked together down the hall toward their lockers and Boyd said something about talking to Coach Finstock, leaving just the two best friends.

Stiles banged his head against his locker. "Yes," he muttered. "It's awful."

Scott frowned and spotted Allison across the hall. She gave him a small smile, and he instantly felt better, like always. Which gave Scott an idea… "But your birthday huh? Derek showed up at your house?"

Stiles was opening his locker. "Yeah. He used the back door." Scott snickered. "I _mean_ , the kitchen door. Can you take nothing seriously?"

"Uh…at least you guys won't have to sneak around anymore?" Scott offered.

"If my dad doesn't _kill_ him, then yeah."

Scott gave him a 'well that sounds pretty good to me' look. Stiles shrugged and closed his locker. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to think about anything but the awful things his dad would bring up—there was going to be a sex talk, he just _knew_ it—and was already preparing getting made fun of by Mr. Harris. _Great_.

88

The Sheriff sat across from them. He was still in uniform and Stiles knew for a fact that his gun was at his hip. Stiles sat next to Derek, dread over the conversation that was going to start as soon as his dad got his thoughts together.

Derek had actually used the door. And he had shaved. He looked a little less…six years older. Stiles didn't like it one bit really, but he figured his dad would.

"Stiles," the Sheriff said finally, eyes on his son. He was leaning against the table, hands folded in front of him, like he was in the middle of an interrogation at the station. And boy did it feel like one. "How old are you?"

Stiles blinked. "Seventeen." _Oh_.

"And Derek?"

"He's—"

"Twenty-two," Derek answered.

"Uh-huh." The Sheriff was looking at Derek now. "I see that as a problem."

" _Dad_ ," Stiles whined.

"How did this happen, Stiles?"

Stiles swallowed and looked at Derek in a side glance. "Uh…I don't know. It just did. Honestly, if I could give you an explanation, I would. I mean, I was pretty sure I was in love with Lydia for like ten years." He frowned. "Maybe something's wrong with me…"

"There is nothing wrong with you," his dad said immediately, sharply. Stiles hadn't meant it like _that_ , he had meant that something was wrong with him not being able to explain these things, but it did make him feel better to hear his dad say that.

"It wasn't Derek's idea," Stiles blurted out. "Really. I basically forced him to hang out with me. And most of the time I just tagged along with Scott and we just started being in the same places at the same time." Stiles sat forward, almost matching his dad's posture.

"Was Derek at all those parties you've been going to?"

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah." Was it bad how refreshing it was to tell his dad the truth for the first time in _months_? Sure, he couldn't tell him Derek was a werewolf, but this was close enough to the truth that Stiles _wanted_ to tell him everything.

The Sheriff had spent the majority of his day actually making a list of appropriate and needed-to-be-said things for this very conversation. He had the paper in his pocket. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this," he said honestly, turning his eyes to Derek. "What do you have to say?"

Stiles turned to look at the werewolf, who hadn't said anything and was just listening to what father and son had to say between each other. Stiles got a frantic thought of how Derek must feel. He didn't have any family left to discuss this with, did he? Sure, there was the pack, but they weren't a mother or a father. Stiles frowned slightly.

"I…" Derek seemed uncertain, something that wasn't all that new lately with all of the things in his life changing so quickly. "I actually thought about it today, sir." _Sir_ , Stiles cracked a grin. "I don't have any family. People don't generally like me."

"It's his attitude," Stiles interjected, not being able to contain himself. He glanced over at his father, who was listening with an intent face. Stiles couldn't tell what his dad was thinking at that moment and it made him nervous.

Derek gave him a mild glare before continuing. "Stiles doesn't mind it. And I don't mind Stiles being around me either."

Stiles sat back and gave his dad a 'hey look, this guy appreciates me and look at how honest he's being' look. "And Derek doesn't like anyone," Stiles added on.

Derek growled slightly at Stiles, who raised his eyebrows. He then looked at the Sheriff directly. "The point I'm trying to make is that, I don't trust people. Anyone, I don't trust _anyone_." Stiles felt warm and fuzzy as he waited for Derek to finish. "But I trust Stiles."

Stiles smiled and leaned his arms against the table again. "See, Dad? He's just a big softy."

The Sheriff was watching Derek carefully. He had interrogated Derek about finding Laura Hale's body buried next to the Hale home, and he had gotten a completely different feeling off of Derek then than he was now. "And we're going to just forget that Stiles had you arrested for murder?"

_Ouch_. Of course his dad had to bring that up. "Dad, can we not? I mean, no need to bring up old mistakes right?"

"Then, Stiles, how do _you_ feel about Derek?"

Stiles was startled. "Um." He glanced over at Derek, who looked just as interested to hear as his dad did. "He's ruggedly handsome. And um…do I have to say something as meaningful as Derek? Because…I don't know, I'm seventeen, I don't have that emotional range yet!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

Derek actually laughed.

"I can't think under this kind of pressure," Stiles pointed out. "Look, he's big and he's not an absolute jerk and…he likes to snuggle." Derek kicked him under the table.

The Sheriff actually let slip a soft look at his son. "Alright." This wouldn't be the last discussion the Stilinskis were going to have about this, but it was a start. Only… "One more thing…"

"Oh God no," Stiles whispered, knowing exactly what his dad was about to say.

"We need to talk about sex."

Stiles groaned and dropped his head to the table, hiding his face with his arms. "Can we please not?" he said into the table.

"There isn't…any…" Derek said awkwardly.

"Exactly." Stiles propped his chin up and looked at his dad over his forearms. "We made a rule."

"A rule?" his dad repeated.

"Derek made a rule," Stiles corrected. "I agreed to it."

"A no sex rule," Derek clarified, glaring down at Stiles.

"Really?" The Sheriff sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Dad, really," Stiles said, sitting back slowly. "Like…really, really."

Derek nodded in agreement.

Finally, the Sheriff sat back in the chair. "I'm…still not sure about this, Stiles," he said.

"Dad…c'mon. Just…just look. Derek wouldn't…won't…let anything happen to me," Stiles said, flushing a bit because he was actually guessing. Derek hadn't said anything like that directly to him, but since Stiles was part of the wolfpack he just sort of figured… "That's good right? And you know…this beats me bringing home a girl I accidentally got pregnant."

His dad just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "On that note…" He pushed himself up from the table before turning stern and pointing a finger at them. "I have some rules too."

"Oh damn," Stiles muttered.

"No sex has been covered, so…spending the night…" Stiles gave him a 'please don't' look. "I'll let slide. But not on school nights. And I'd rather not know about it." Stiles rolled his eyes. "If I want to talk with you, either of you, you will be one hundred percent truthful." Both of them nodded. "And I don't want…I don't want to be seeing anything."

"Dad, c'mon," Stiles whined. His dad shut him up with a look.

"I'm still not convinced I should even be letting this happen…" The Sheriff shook his head, dropped his hand and started to walk around the table before he paused, next to Derek. "I don't have to remind you that he is my son and I am the Sheriff."

Derek shook his head ever so slightly. "No sir, you don't."

After one hard look, Stiles' dad disappeared from the room and Stiles let out the breath he'd been holding and slumped down in the seat. He whistled. "Thank all that is holy _that_ is over," he said, rubbing his face with a hand.

Derek looked over at Stiles with a shrug. "At least I wasn't shot."

Stiles blinked and looked over at him. "So you uh…you meant all those sappy things you said?"

"They were true," Derek said, choosing to ignore the _sappy_ word. "If they weren't, you wouldn't be in my pack."

"So you trusted me even before…"

"Yes."

Stiles grinned and looked down at his hands. "So…should I give you a ride home? I'm pretty sure my dad just wants you out of his house right now since you've completely destroyed his precious boy."

"Destroyed?" Derek looked amused.

"Yeah." Stiles stood up. "He's going to be plagued with… _images_. You know, I'm supposed to be bringing home a perky strawberry blonde not…you."

Derek raised his eyebrows and stood, making Stiles back up against the wall because sure they cuddled last night but Derek was still intimidating and had both the pounds and inches on him.

"I'm just saying that you're the opposite of what my dad was expecting," Stiles said as Derek stepped close to him. "I'm not complaining though." He was hit with a jolt of courage and bumped noses with Derek before kissing him.

"Stop that!" the Sheriff's voice came from upstairs.

"How the hell…" Stiles glared in the general direction of where his dad's voice came from and Derek shook his head. "Okay, fine…I'm driving Derek home!"

The two ambled out into the living room, slipped on their jackets and Derek was just opening the front door when the Sheriff appeared. "Stiles, come back right after. We need to talk."

Stiles sighed and nodded before following Derek outside. "This'll be fun," he said sarcastically, digging in his pocket for his keys. "You better be worth it." Derek put an arm around Stiles' shoulders and Stiles was hit with a wave of warmth. "Yeah…totally worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK? So there will be an epilogue but this is really the last ‘development’ fic of the relationship…did I do good? Was it disappointing? I hope not! And thanks everyone for their support!


End file.
